Scream
by Sweetums128neo
Summary: One-shot/Snippit for Darqx on Deviantart for a ZADR picture she did. One-sided sadistic ZADR, xeno, violence, and sort of rape. o.O M!


A/N: Oh yeah. This crap-tastic piece is for Darqx, 'cause I promised that I'd write it up. Enjoy hun. XD

Title: Scream

Summery: "Could you do me a favor...?"

Pairing: ZADR (one-sided)

Rating: R for safety...

Warning: Drabble-like qualities in a one-shot, sadism, violence, LOTS OF OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own, I don't care, don't hurt me Crazylolli. ;.; ILU. -hides-

He could hear the sirens in the distance, his comrades trying to find him and offer backup. The cop had purposely given them the wrong location, knowing that they'd eventually find them both but still give him enough time to "play".

Slamming the body against the wall, he heard a soft groan, Dib mimicking only with a sigh. Pressing himself against the unwilling Irken, as his growing arousal twitched against the other's ass, he grabbed both arms. Trapping the right one upon the brick wall, the left was bent back painfully and in an odd position.

"Zim..." he breathed towards the sensitive lekku, "I want you to do me a favor..." At the voice, a desperate struggle arose, trying to get from underneath the human male, but he couldn't muster up the energy to throw him off.

Holding Zim's left hand almost delicately, with a quick motion the thumb was broken; the body underneath Dib stiffened, muffling a cry into the dirty building he was trapped against.

"Scream..."

Pointer finger next, the snap reverberating off the surrounding buildings.

"...for..."

Snap. The middle finger.

"...me."

A pop was heard, wet and raw. A muffled scream came, Zim gritting together interlocking teeth loudly as angry tears ran down his face.

"No? Maybe this will get you to scream..." he purred huskily, a sadistic smile forming slowly on his face. As quick as a wink, one of the lekku that had been plastered against Zim's head was in Dib's mouth.

Zim stiffened visibly, an involuntary whimper leaving his clutched jaw. Sucking at it a moment, he chuckled before biting down rough and swift.

A startled scream passed Zim's lips, Dib literally chewing upon the stalk now, as he popped the Irken's pinky back into place before breaking it too. Another shout, as Dib gave a low and husky moan, bucking against Zim.

"C'mon Zim, scream again...that's all I need...for now..." he murmured, panting heavily. Zim whimpered again, trying to get away but his movements only caused Dib to push and buck harder.

He could feel himself nearing his climax, so close yet so far away...!

Dipping his head down near Zim's left shoulder, he closed his lips over the soft spot between his neck and shoulder. Licking once, he bit down hard, immediately drawing blood to the surface of the wound. Zim let out a loud and startled scream, Dib's low moans intermixing with them as the cop came with a few more bucks of his hips.

Placing lips over the wound and still holding Zim, he licked it clean then wiped his mouth of the bluish blood. God, the Irken's blood was so sweet...delicious...! A few sirens were heard, as the squad cars pulled up. A young man got out of the nearest one, approaching Dib as he pulled the silently seething and sobbing Irken away from the wall.

"S-sir?" he questioned, a hand placed to his forehead in respect. Dib flashed him a sharp grin, cuffing Zim and placing him in the back of the Squad car none too kindly.

"Take him back, give him immediate medical treatment then put him in closed quarters. Make sure he is heavily guarded, he's still extremely dangerous." he barked in an official sort of tone, and the other nodded, making motions for the others to start going.

"Sir, will you be alright?"

"Of course. Now worry about Crimson Scrooge over there, and do what I've asked of you."

"Of course, Sir! Right away!" With that, he moved back over to the car, and starting it up again, drove off quickly with the sirens going and the lights flashing.

Dib smirked, before wincing; he wounds were finally catching up to him, damnit all. Moving to walk home, he didn't live far anyways, he gave a low chuckle. This was just the starting point of things; everything was only going to get more interesting from now on.


End file.
